russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapinoy Talent Center
IBC Talent Center is the training and talent agency and management of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. It was designed to assist young talent in the Philippines. IBC Talent Center undergo training in acting, personality, development and physical enhancement before being cast in the television shows of IBC and the films of IBC Films, as well as its other film projects in the Philippines, commercial projects and corporate events. The most well-known talent search in showbiz industry all their talents made it to the top and created big names considered as the premiere star maker in the local entertainment industry. History 'Launching of IBC Talent Center' In October 5, 2012 when Mark A. Reyes, the program director and head of IBC Talent Center and Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC executive vice-president (EVP) launched the creating for stable of Kapinoy superstars are exclusively called IBC Talent Center. The new generation of Kapinoy stars Cara Eriguel and Ton Rays for the dance music show variety DMZ-TV which was aired every Saturday. Meanwhile, its first major project for the IBC's very first primetime teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy which was launched in October 8, 2012 of the same year and starring Jeffrey Hidalgo is his own lead role, with their new talents of IBC are the child star Xyriel Manabat, and the teen actresses Tricia Santos and Sue Ramirez. In 2013, another project was the hit noontime youth show TODAS Kids, a kiddie version of the gag show in the 80's which was launched in April 1 of the same year and was supported by many exposure-driven activities for the talents such as mall shows, live concerts have been staged and even 2 record albums. IBC Talent Center continued to grow and the reputation of its artists also gaining. The IBC Talent Center also has an artist registry of actors and actress who fill roles in IBC shows, these are IBC own star and celebrity that was discovered and honed with new talents by doing that all the talents will have their own role in showbiz industry base on the results. Young stars aged 7-27 would undergo a rigid training program in the performing arts (acting, dance, voice) as well as personality development (speech, manners, self-enrichment courses). The stars of IBC talents since the network stars were all signed up with IBC Films and Regal Films. The IBC Talent Center creating a stable of new stars concentrated on star-building intended to develop potential stars and serve as a breeding ground of talent for other IBC projects for the talents such as mall shows, live concerts and even 2 record albums. Also, launched on the Miss Universe beauty pageant intended to develop potential stars of beaty pageant and serve as a breeding ground of talents for ther IBC projects with multi-dimensional (acting, singing, and dancing). In August 2013, the company began a reality TV-talent search called Superstar Circle which they grow and the reputation of its artists also gaining. 'Commercial stars and milestones' On August 12, 2013, IBC Publishing, Inc. were released, and along with the release of IBC Talent Center: The Kapinoy Center Star, a magazine type photo album of all the stars of the IBC Talent Center. Auditions were held weekly to seek out new artists for new types of shows with the major concerts and the hit movies for IBC Talent Center's prime artists. Artists from this batch became the stars of the teen drama series every Sunday afternoon Friends 4Ever, which was launched in March 2, 2014, top-billed by Janella Salvador of Janella in Wonderland and launched the showbiz careers Marlo Mortel of Janella in Wonderland, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao and Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano and 1st-runner-up Diego Loyzaga. The show became very popular among young viewers and the clamor for its stars grew along with it; in particular love team of MarNella (Marlo and Janella), SueLil (Sue and Khalil) and LizGo (Liza and Diego). In March 29, 2014, Friends 4Ever Fans Day was slated to happen at the SM Megamall. The event drew an enormous crowd of screaming fans that caused a near breakdown of the venue. In 2015, IBC introduced its second batch of young stars via teen drama for Sunday afternoon Forever Barkada, featuring today's hottest teen stars Cherryz Mendoza who landed as a premier talent of Secarats Talent Management Services, along with Rico dela Paz, Kobe Paras, Cassy Legaspi, Belinda Mariano, BJ Forbes, Eugene Herrera and Yna Uy. 'Secarats goes to IBC' In Novwmber 1, 2015, IBC signed a contract with Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), a talent supplier on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop under the leadership of STMS founder and head Francisco Abuan, Jr. to develop our own talented stars of IBC. In 2016, the partnership resulted for the two drama series of IBC under Secarats are the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic Roberta and the Philippine adaptation of Korean drama series Glory Jane made an impact in the ratings game, and gained popularity the lead stars of Secarats such as Carleen Sky Aclan and The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent Cherryz Mendoza. List of talents *Cara Eriguel (born on May 2, 1988: 2012-present) *Tom Taus (born on April 28, 1986: 2012-present) *Victor Anastacio (born on August 1, 1986: 2012-present) *Jeffrey Hidalgo (born in 1977: 2012-present) *Xyriel Manabat (2012-present) *Tricia Santos (2012-present) *Sue Ramirez (2012-present) *Albie Casiño (2012-present) *Joshua Dionisio (2012-present) *Julian Estrada (2012-present) *Alexandra Macanan (born on December 4, 1998: 2012-present) *Richard Yap (2012-present) *Nicole Andersson (2012-present) *Paul Jake Castillo (2012-present) *Nathan Lopez (2012-present) *Inah Estrada (2012-present) *Andrés Muhlach (2013-present) *Franchesca Salcedo (2013-present) *Lance Lucido (2013-present) *Amy Nobleza (2013-present) *Kyle Balili (2013-present) *Mutya Orquia (2013-present) *Joshen Bernardo (2013-present) *Kendra Kramer (2013-present) *Thirdy Lacson (2013-present) *Alyanna Angeles (2013-present) *Ashley Cabrera (2013-present) *Ogie Escanilla (2013-present) *Belinda Mariano (2013-present) *Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. (2013-present) *Mavy Legaspi (2013-present) *Cassy Legaspi (2013-present) *Sofia Andres (2013-present) *Bianca Casado (2013-present) *Ingrid dela Paz (2013-present) *Claire Ruiz (2013-present) *AJ Muhlach (2013-2016, 2016-present, also with Viva Artist Agency from 2010 at present; returned to TV5 from 2011 to 2012 and again in 2016) *Michael Pangilinan (2013-present) *Bianca Yao (2013-present) *Hazel Faith dela Cruz (2013-present) *Aria Clemente (2013-present) *Dominic Roque (2013-present) *Miguel Aguila (2013-present) *Jodi Sta. Maria (2013-present) *Vangie Martelle (2013-present) *Janella Salvador (2013-present) *Coleen Garcia (2013-present) *Robi Domingo (2013-present) *Rodjun Cruz (2013-present) *Gabbi Garcia (born on December 2, 1998: 2013-2014, 2015-present) *BJ Forbes (born on March 27, 1998: 2013-present) *CJ Navato (2013-present) *Carlo Lacana (2013-present) *Marlo Mortel (2013-present) *Liza Soberano (2013-present) *Diego Loyzaga (2013-present) *Michelle Vito (2013-present) *Teejay Marquez (2013-present) *Jazz Ocampo (2014-2015, 2016-present) *Mario Maurer (2014-present) *Charee Pineda (2014-present) *Bryan Santos (born on October 31: 2014-present) *Baifern Pimchanok (2014-present) *John Wayne Sace (2014-present) *Joseph Andre Garcia (2014-present) *Jerome Ponce (2014-present) *Kelly dela Cruz (2014-present) *Renz Valerio (2014-present) *Paolo Santiago (2014-present) *Yna Uy (born on September 14, 2001: 2014-present) *Chienna Filomeno (born on August 16, 1996: 2014-present) *John Manalo (2014-present) *Ysabel Ortega (born on January 25, 1999: 2014-present) *Mariel Pamintuan (2014-present) *Yves Flores (2014-present) *Jiro Manio (2014-present) *Erin Ocampo (2014-present) *Slater Young (2014-present) *Eugene Herrera (born on August 31, 1996: 2014-present) *Paul Salas (2014-present) *Pierro Vergara (2014-present) *Khalil Ramos (2014-present) *Rico dela Paz (born on May 27, 1996: 2014-present) *Kurt Perez (2014-present) *Nathaniel Britt (2014-present) *Claudia Barretto (born in: July 26, 1999: 2014-present) *Lloyd Zaragoza (2014-present) *Raikko Mateo (2015-present) *Lucho Agoncillo (2015-present) *Carlos Dala (2015-present) *Alyssa Angeles (since Secarats in 2014-2015, 2015-present) *Rayver Cruz (2015-present) *Manolo Pedrosa (2016-present) *Byron Ortile (2016-present) *Riva Quenery (born in May 29, 1998: Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner; February 14, 2016-present) *Martin del Rosario (2016-present) *Kyle Vergara (2016-present) *Mark Neumann (2016-present) 'Secarats Talent Management Services' Secarats Artists Group: Unit 4C - Tower II, Manhattan Parkway Residences Gen. Malvar St., Araneta Center Cubao, Quezon City) Telephone Number: (02) 285 5097. Key people: *Francisco Abuan, Jr. - The Head of Secarats Talent Management Services (Francisco Abuan, Jr. on Instagram) *Benedict Rosopa - Videographer/Editor: Artists: *Cherryz Mendoza (born in March 21, 2001: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2015-present) *Justin Ward (Justin Nicholas Ward) (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Francis Magundayao (IBC Talent Center: 2012-2015, now with Secarats: 2015-present) *Hiro Volante (born in June 10: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Keith Cruz (born in 2001: The Runaway Princess: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Denise Canlas (The Kikay Beauty: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Michael Tañeca (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Via Saroca (born in 2001: since Secarats in 2015-present, The Powerful Princess: 2016-present) *Renz Aytona (born in July 5, 2003: The Pop Ballad Prince: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Carleen Sky Aclan (born in 2011 since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Francyss "Kiko" Abuan (born in 2006: since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Alessandra Sophia (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *John Joseph Miraflores (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Stephanie Bangcot (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Harold Rementilla (The Boy Next Door: since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Sarah Ortega (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Aaron Rosario (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Patrisha Samson (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Aries Ace Espanola (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Erika Mae Salas (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2015-present) *Miguel David (since Secarats in 2014-present, 2016-present) *Raisa Dayrit (The Snapchat Princess: since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Adrian Desabille (since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Krystin Dayrit (since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Jedrik Yamio (since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Crissel Ignacio (since Secarats in 2016-present, 2016-present) *Grae Fernandez (Bida Best 2016 grand winner: 2016-present) *Jhazmyne Tobias (Jhazmyne Claire Tobias: born in 2002) (Bida Best 2016 1st runner-up: 2016-preset) 'Former' *Andrei Felix (2013-2016, now on CNN Philippines) *Kiko Estrada (2013-2015, moved to GMA Network) *Ella Cruz (2013-2015, now with Viva Artist Agency since 2015 and moved to TV5 from 2015 to 2016, returned to IBC in 2016 at present) *Diether Ocampo (2013-2015, moved to TV5, returned to IBC in 2016 at present) *Mccoy de Leon (2013-2016, moved to ABS-CBN) *Elisse Joson (2013-2016, moved to ABS-CBN) *Kristofer Martin (2014-2016, returned to GMA Network) References See also *IBC launches its own Kapinoy Talent Center and new reality show in Miss Universe *IBC-13 to develop own talent stable *Controversy of IBC-13 for Secarats *Secarats, IBC-13 partner in nationwide talent search *'Bida Best 2016' Premieres this July 30 on IBC-13 *Looking for someone ‘Bida Best’ *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * IBC Talent Center's official site Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:IBC Talent Center